1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of vehicle reverse control devices. More specifically, this invention relates to the field of vehicle reverse control devices which may reverse a vehicle such as a motorcycle by the driving force of an engine starter motor.
2. Description of Related Art
In vehicle reversing devices employing a starter motor for power, the starter motor is typically designed to be rotated in the same direction, both when starting and when operating the vehicle in reverse. Driving through the transmission, the motor generally drives through a significantly different gear ratio when operating in reverse than when starting. In such devices, the speed of the vehicle operating in reverse may exhibit substantial fluctuation, depending upon such factors as the slope of the road surface or the relatively charged or uncharged condition of the battery. Because the speed of the vehicle when operating in reverse is generally rather small, it is sufficient to supply smaller amounts of power when operating in reverse than when starting. Accordingly, it would be preferable to provide reduced power for reverse control to any start control circuit. However, if the reverse control and start control circuits are combined, the start control circuit is made more complex, is made incompatible with other start control circuits, and is thus made more difficult and more expensive to maintain and repair.
In such a vehicle reversing device, the starter motor would conventionally include a starter switch for starting the engine and a reverse switch for operating the vehicle in reverse. A number of control switches, including e.g. the starter switch (for starting the engine), the reverse switch (for operating the vehicle in reverse), as well as other controls such as a lighting switch, a dimmer switch or a blinker switch, generally must all be located near the vehicle handle grip in such an instance. This arrangement of switches can be complicated for the vehicle operator, and may require expensive design of the vehicle's operator console. Accordingly, it would be preferable to reduce the number of controls required on the handle grip of the vehicle.
In such a vehicle reversing device using a starter motor for power, a reverse power transmission system for transmitting power from a starter motor to a rear axle would typically include a clutch which is disengaged at vehicle start. The starter motor operates to transmit the driving force of the motor via a one-way clutch to a crankshaft for starting the engine. When operating in reverse, the engine is typically stopped, the power tranmission system for transmitting power from the engine to the rear axle is disengaged and the reverse power transmission system is engaged. The starter motor operates in the same direction as in starting, to transmit the driving force of the motor via the reverse power transmission system to the rear axle for rotating the rear axle in a reverse direction to operate the vehicle in reverse.
Given the foregoing system, the crankshaft is rotated by the starter motor even when operating the vehicle in reverse. This places a substantial load on the starter motor. One partial solution is to increase the rating of the starter motor and the capacity of the battery, but this may make the starter motor and battery substantially larger and more expensive than otherwise needed. Alternately, a clutch may be provided between the starter motor and the crankshaft, in addition to the clutch in the reverse power transmission system, so as to reduce the load on the starter motor. However, this can make the entire structure more complex, larger and more expensive, and more difficult to maintain and repair.
Further, in such a vehicle reversing device, the engine is started by rotating a crankshaft by the starter motor, while the vehicle is reversed by using the starter motor as a source of driving force. However, if the power for the starter motor was decreased by a secular change, both the reversing operation and the starting operation of the starter motor are both made difficult, and the vehicle is made unable to operate either forward or in reverse.